Commonly, when a new computer is connected to a network, the operating system and software applications (referred to as image data) that may create a user's desktop or workstation must be provided manually from a technician via an image compact disk (CD). In cases where a computer requires updated image data, such as new software application or an upgraded operating system, a technician is required to manually provide user settings to the newly installed applications. In these cases, technicians and network resources are required to provide image data necessary to create the user's desktop environment. Additionally, waiting for technicians to provide the image data and/or user settings results in wasted time by the user of the computer.